


Withcy Ways

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell, the fallout, a cure, and the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withcy Ways

Dean could not believe it, of all the places and of all the times that his baby could die on him, he was bewildered as to why she would pick here and now. The only saving grace was that Sammy was still fast asleep in the seat beside him. Probably enjoying the silence of the night.

Grumbling his displeasure at the situation he tucked his keys into his pocket and popped the roof of the car as he pushed out the door; wincing at the creak of the door. She had never been put back together as perfect as she had been before the accident, it was kinda that way with all the Winchester family members. He looked back at Sam, who just muttered something about ducks and rolled his head to the side, his breath warm against the cooling September weather and causing the window to fog up with each breath.

Moving out and around he pulled the hood up the rest of the way, propping it on the small metal stand he bent over into the unlit area and was soon grumbling about the lack of lighting. Shaking his head, he moved back around the car, palming his keys as he stopped again at the trunk. Carefully moving the shotgun and ammo to the side he searched for the flashlight that he knew was in here somewhere.

Two swords, a machete that Sammy had promised he had cleaned and an excessive amount of guns to count later he was finally standing with the flashlight in his hand. "Finally." he said to himself as he tested it and felt the wide grin take over his face as the batteries held strong and the light shot forward like a beacon.

Walking back around to the front of the car, he let the beam of light wash over her as he placed it to the side, the light still strong as he went back to examining her, now in better light. A frown marring his features as his hands played over her with an ease that came from knowing every bolt in the car itself.

 

"Having car troubles," came a soft feminine voice. Dean stiffened and turned around the light suddenly in his hands and shinning on her. Without much thought Dean's had was already mid way to his back, where his gun was resting in his pants waist belt.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that Mr. Winchester." Dean froze his hand stopping as it caressed the soft handle of his 9mm. He watched her as she shook her hair back over her shoulders grinning widely at him. Her eyes wide, a green flicker as the light caught them then they were back to a deep blue. Almost like the ocean. She glided across the space towards him, closing the large space within a matter of seconds

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Dean." He winced as she said her name, looking her up and down he took everything in again. He didn't know what it was but she was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He moved to the side so that he was between her, the car and Sammy.

"Don't worry Dean; I'm not here to hurt anything." She smiled softly and Dean felt his resolve weaken at the image. She had a beautiful smile, her curly dark hair framing her face, her eyes blue and wide as she reached out and caressed his face. She was cold to the touch, or he was burning up. He wasn't sure which it was any more.

"What do you want?" He asked nervously moving backwards away from her touch, he couldn't think when she touched him. It was as if the world stopped; nothing else mattered. His back touched the Impala's front bummer and he was cursing her for breaking. He didn't know what to do, Sammy was asleep in the front seat, the car was broken and he couldn't seem to get himself to pull his gun so instead he stood there and shivered as she got closer and another wave of cold air pressed against his skin.

"Stay away from me," he said leaning backwards onto the Impala. She grinned and leaned into him, he couldn't help but notice certain parts of her body pressing up against his. He cleared his throat as he watched her lean into him, her eyes meeting his.

"I just want to help." She purred her hand waving over the engine. "All better, everything fixed. Give it a go." She said with a wink as she moved back away from him. He frowned again and moved backwards to the door, his eyes on her the entire time as he opened the door, Sammy finally waking up and grunting as he turned and looked at Dean.

"Why are we stopped?" He grunted as he looked out the window and saw the roof up and a sliver of a body in front of the car, "who's that." He grumbled rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Don't ask." Dean grunted as he pulled the keys out and slid them into the starter, his eyes closed and his fingers crossed as he turned them and grinned with pleasure as he heard her baby purring again, Polly by Nirvana pouring from the deck as he looked to Sam, "be ready just in case." He said as he slipped back out and went to the front the woman suddenly gone. Dean once again shivered and pulled his jacket tighter. Nothing ever came free and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know that woman's price, but he did have a funny feeling that she had something to do with them being stranded there in the first place.

He shook his head, closing the hood he made sure everything was in place and then climbed back into the driver's seat and turned the flashlight off and tossed it into the back before he pulled his gun out and placed it on his lap. Just the change in location made his nerves calm down, tension releasing from his showers.

A few more hours on the road, after a Q and A with Sam, he had fallen back asleep. Dean also was getting to the point where he needed some rest; the road was only looking longer and longer as his eyes started to drop. Shaking off another sudden need for sleep, he cleared his throat and turned the music up a little more as he pulled off the highway and town into the exit he had been pushing towards for the last half an hour.

The town was small, nothing great, just another town on a long stretch of highway. It wasn't really even a town, at least Dean wouldn't call it that. It was just a long strip with a few small stores, a bar and a even smaller dinner. At the very end of town was the motel/hotel that the signs had promised would be here. He didn't bother Sam as they pulled to a stop and he pushed the door open, frowning when it didn't make a sound. He shook his head, explaining it away that he was just tired and that the music was loud enough to cover it. He closed the door ignoring the lack of squeaking and crossed the lot knocking on the front door hoping someone would still be awake.

 

 

Hecuba watched from a distance as the older hunter came to a stop. Grinning, she hadn't been surprised when he had pulled into her town, She had felt them approaching towns away, hell she could feel their power when the entered the state. Ever since then she had felt like she was high, they both had so much power but yet no control.

She had wanted to wait until they were within her reach to play with them, but it had been too tempting and before she could stop herself, she had reached out and stopped their car dead in the road. A small transport spell and she was there, watching the eldest try to fix his pride and joy. She couldn't help but be amused as he worked but then she had enough and pushed out from the shadows, his reactions had been priceless and she wondered if he knew what he had been feeling.

She just watched him as he ducked into her daughters' motel and she moved over to the car, the one called Sammy was sleeping soundly. She whispered soft words to him, placed a kiss on his lips, and watched him shrink and then disappear into his clothes before she slid back into the shadows, waiting to see how Dean would react.

 

 

The woman that was working the backshift was beautiful, but she reminded him of the woman he met on the highway and he wasn't sure if he liked that at all. Something about her also made the hair on his neck stand up. He was tempted right then and there to get the hell out of dodge, but instead he paid for the hotel room with his oldest credit card and then moved back outside. Frowning he slid up to the car and looked in, only seeing Sammy's clothes. His face wrinkled up in confusion and he reached over picking the clothes up to reveal a frog. A freaking frog! No Sammy anywhere other then the clothes that had encircled the small creature.

"Sammy?" he asked worried scrambling around to the other side of the car, opening the door and dropping to his knees, the small frog nodded, fucking NODDED! Dean couldn't breath, his Dad told him to protect his brother, to keep him safe. He shivered and ran a finger down Sam's back, "Are you okay?" he asked worried as again the frog nodded, "Ribbit." It…he…Sam replied and Dean shook his head, "I'm so fucking dead." He said knowing that he was out of his league, "Fucked up Sammy, sorry." Another ribbit and another nod and he frowned as he closed the door, "Thanks for that vote of confidence." He muttered as he moved back around to the car mumbling to himself.

"Can't be the Glociic, not powerful enough; still too far away yet. There aren't any gremlins around, No tricksters, not their style anyway." He slid into the door and again the lack of sound and it clicked.

"Fucking witch!" He cursed as he jumped into the seat and pulled the car out of the spot and moved over to park in front of their room. He shook his head and couldn't believe this, he hadn't done anything to anyone of late, and he could never see Sammy doing anything to get a curse. Opening the trunk he pulled his bag out, leaving Sam's as he didn't need it. He moved over Dad's journal under his arm as he went to the passenger door and opened it picking Sam up.

"Can't believe I'm carrying you around again," he grumbled to his brother as he started to mutter again as he moved into the small room he tossed his bag onto the bed by the door and then continued into the bathroom and ran the tub, filling it half way he placed Sam down and looked at him shaking his head,

"Stay there and don't move." He commanded the small amphibian; its only reply was a ribbit. Dean had to admit to himself that if frogs could sound sarcastic then that little bitch managed. Eyeing him for a few minutes, he finally shook his head and moved back into the bedroom listening to splashing coming from the tub, as Sam seemed to start to enjoy the water a little more. Once he started his research he would go in and fill the tub up with more water so he could swim…frogs swam right. He couldn't believe it, a few minutes alone and he was already talking to himself.

Going to the bed, he pulled the lap top out of the bag and set it up on the bed, flipping it open and starting the connection up so that he would be able to find what he needed, or at least hoped to find. Then he started to set out his guns, one in the side table, one on top of the fridge, another under his pillow, which was joint with his knife, leaving him with his two pearl handed 9's and his arm sheaths and his back piece, and as per normal the one on his leg. After all, it wasn't as if Sam had his back at the moment so he had to be ready for the worse.

Looking back down at the laptop, it was running and he double clicked the internet button as he stocked across the room and looked at Sam again, "a frog, man. You totally suck. Couldn't you at least get cursed to be something cool." He stated as he reached over and started to run some more water. "Just splash about or something." He informed his brother, "I have work to do." He swore that the frog gave him a pointed look with a question in his eyes but he ignored it and went back in brining up Google and searching for frog transformation.

As normal, his first prediction had been correct. Every lead he had come across came back to the fact that unless the person that been changed wished to become a frog it was more then likely a curse. And since he didn't think that Sammy was the type to be-spell himself into being four legged, and green. Since the boy was already too much of a freak, his words not Dean's, he assumed that it was someone playing with their heads.

He was tired, he had been since he pulled in from the highway he just wanted to get some sleep but he had to get Sammy back to normal first. He rubbed his face and thought about coffee but it hadn't looked like any of the store or bars had been open when they came in and he wasn't in the mood of getting into trouble with the local law enforcement, but for some reason he had a feeling that worked the nine to five shift around here. Rolling his neck he reached for his cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number since they were released from the hospital.

"Hey Bobby, yeah its Dean….sorry about calling so late...Look I need some help."

 

 

Explaining the problem on the phone, had been….interesting, listening to Bobby laugh for five minutes had been frustrating and the waiting had been worse then he had thought it would be, but at least he had managed to get some sleep. He blinked and felt something wet on his chest, he blinked and looked down his chest, "Sam!" He grunted a now frog sized wet spot on his top. He shook his head, "Why couldn't you stay in the fucking tub!" He said as he picked his brother up and shook his head as he looked at him, biting his lip he sighed. He couldn't believe that he felt bad about yelling at a frog.

"What is it?" he asked hoping that he would be able to translate frog. "Need to go to the little frog room?" No response, just a blink, "Wanna go try and get a hook up a the local pet shop?" again a single blink, he was amused that even if Sammy was a frog he could still be his normal bitch self. "Hungry." This earned him a few fast ribbits. He nodded and heard his own stomach grumble; he looked to the side and bit his lip, "have to wait until Bobby gets here. Shouldn't be much longer." He assured his brother with a smile.

Another stern look and his brother was jumping from his hands, and Dean swore that he could taste his heart as it jumped into his throat but Sammy landed on all fours and he wondered how long he had been practicing with his new body. He shook his head and moved back over to the lap top. He should at least check the emails while he waited.

Ten minutes later and way too many ribbits for Dean's liking there was a knock at the door and he thanked the powers that be, even if that was the freaking witch that cast the spell Dean was ready to say fuck it, Sam's random noises where getting on his nerves.

Moving as fast as possible over to the other door he opened it and grinned as he saw Bobby, loaded down with books, "Thank fuck!" He said as he moved to the side grabbing his jacket, "Sammy's in the tub, I have to get out of here, if he "asks" I've gone for food." With that he ducked out of the door before Bobby could object, his eyes wide as he walked across the room and carefully placed the books down, within a minute a sharp ribbit, that Bobby swore sounded like Dean's name came from a giant bull-frog who was in the middle of the bathroom door.

"Sam?" he asked moving over shocked, there was a nothing ribbit that sounded frankly close to yep. "Who did you boys piss off this time?"

 

 

Half an hour after Bobby had shown up Dean appeared back at the hotel room, a stated look on his face as he moved into the room, a bag in his hands. "Hey Bobby, look sorry about just taking off, but there are only so many ribbits a man can take before you are ready to put a gun to your own head to make it stop." He said with a shrug as he placed the bag softly on the table and Bobby turned his head to the now silent Sam frog beside him.

"I can imagine," he said giving the frog a look of disappointment that he would do that to his brother and if Bobby didn't know better he would say the frog shrugged then he turned his attention back to Dean, "Did you get whatever you needed?" He asked looking at the bag. Dean grinned and nodded, "Oh yeah, had this great lunch with…Jessabelle. Great name, learnt a few things too." He said as he pulled another, brown bag out of the plastic one, finally pulling out a small container and holding it up and shook it.

"Mmm, look Sammy lunch." He said holding it down in front of the Frog's vision. He rolled his eyes and removed the lid and grimaced as he watched Frog-Sammy's tongue dart out and catch some of the flies without a second thought, oh man. Sam was never going to hear the end of this. A few more flies were eaten before dean put the lid back on and winced as he put it back in the bag.

"Apparently there have been a few weird things happening around here." He said as he took a seat across from Bobby and looked at him. "Most have been tied to the moon." He said another validating point behind his witch theory. "And they are all fairy tales for some reason, but they are a little twisted." Bobby looked at him and nodded for him to continue, "Beauty and the beast, but the beast tears the beauty to bits. Little Red Riding Hood, and the wolf is the only one that lives. Stuff like that."

"Well I guess that just puts the nail in that coffin," Bobby agreed, "I've been looking into spells, the only ones that I've been able to find reference the child's story Frog Prince." Dean shrugged his shoulders, "You're talking to a guy that had Gargoyles weak points, and how to take out a demon in less then five swings as bed time stories here Bobby, Sam's the one that knows that shit, no me." He said sorely as he crossed his arm and lent back into the chair.

Bobby shook his head, and sighed deeply, sometimes he wanted to hand John Winchester his own head on a platter. Sure, he admired the man, but damnit if he hadn't fucked up big time with his oldest son, the boy was twisted around on some points and he just wished that he could figure out that he didn't have to listen to everything his father said. He wished the boy could have had a childhood, but that was a worry for another day and Bobby pushed it down and looked back at Dean. "it's a simple story really, a prince is cursed by a witch and the only way to break the curse is to be kissed by someone that truly loves him."

Dean's nose winkled as he listened to the story, "so, some witch likes to fuck around with people, that one doesn't sound so bad, I mean Sam's a frog, and no one dies in the story." Bobby shook his head, "But the prince becomes human again, and if she's twisting everything around-" Dean shook his head and looked at Sam.

"No, that's not possible, Sammy won't be a fucking frog for the rest of his life." Dean stated and looked at Bobby, the older man just shrugged.

"I'm just giving you the facts, I mean who the hell is going to kiss him?" he asked looked at Sam who was now asleep on Dean's pillow. Bobby looked back at him and his eyes wide with fear, he couldn't lose his brother, he couldn't have a frog for a brother.

"I will." He said with a nod, "I mean it says someone that loves him, right." He grinned again at him and tapped his finger to the side o his head, "It isn't all tactical training up here." He said with a sad wink as he watched Sam sleep.

Bobby wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not but he sat there across the room from the brothers. Dean held his brother in his hands, above his head and he couldn't help but chuckle. His hands playing around with Sammy's phone pointing it at them and hoping that this would work, all the blackmail that Dean had on Sam. The younger brother should at least have a picture of this.

"I never want to hear a fucking word about this." He growled as he frowned, closing his eyes wishing he could turn his head away as he kissed his brothers froggy lips, Dean rubbed his lips glaring at the small frog, almost daring him not to change. They waited, the room tense for five minutes and still nothing. Biting his lips, a look of desperation as he looked to Bobby and announced, "You have to try."

Bobby's eyes widen, "If your kiss didn't work why will mine?" He demanded as he saved the picture and moved to the side hiding the fact he had the phone and shook his head at Dean, "I'm not kissing that." He stated simply, and he hated the look that came over Dean's face.

"Please Bobby, I have to get him back, can you please try." He said as he held the frog out to him and he winced at the look in Sammy's little froggy eyes and shook his head, "The fucking things I do for you Winchesters." He growled holding Sam in his hands and clearing his throat as he looked at him. "Can't believe this." He said as he frowned again and placed a quick kiss on the frog's lips, mirror Dean's motions a moment before and then they waited, and again nothing happen and he looked at Dean.

"It might be the curse." He said and Dean shook his head and refused to accept that he would have a Frog as a brother, "no, lets just think about it.' He cleared his throat like Bobby had a moment ago and took Sam from him and started to pace the room. Sam tugged safely into his chest as he walked. "if the tales are twisted around, what if its that someone who doesn't love him has to kiss him." He said after a long few moments of pacing.

Bobby paused and then nodded, "That could be it." He said with a shrug, "Once again it could be that the witch just doesn't want him to be human. Dean waved his hand, "I'd like to think its this one." He said forgoing any other choice in the matter. Bobby shrugged, "if it is, how are you going to get someone to kiss a frog?"

Dean just grinned and winked at him as he grabbed his jacket, wrapping Sammy in it he moved out the door and down to the dinner. Thankfully Jessabelle was still working and he licked his lips as he moved over to her, "Hey, do you have a minute?" he asked with a soft smile, she blinked and turned her head, nodding as she motioned to her boss that she would be right back and she led him out back, he was thankful for the moment peace. Just before ducking into the back room he saw Bobby enter after him and he grinned widely as they moved away from sight.

"What is it Jack?" she asked and it took him a moment to realize that she was talking to him, he grinned at her and then forced a fake blush onto his face, "Look you remember when you were talking about the fairy tales coming true earlier. She nodded and bit her lip nervously.

"You aren't going to be some crazy killer right." He laughed and shook his head, "its nothing like that, I just need you to do me a giant favor." He admitted as he unwrapped his jacket. Biting his lips and hoping she didn't flip out. "I need you to kiss my brother." He said as Sammy's head popped out of the jacket and he ribbited. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. "You're joking right, that's a frog."

He looked at her using what he hoped was his best, have pity on me face. "Look how about I take you out for dinner, my treat anything you want if you will do this for me." He said and he watched her face change as she thought about how that could work out.

"Anything I want." She said her eyes narrowing and looking at the frog then back up at Dean, "Anything." He promised again and wondered if he was signing his soul away.

"Fine give me the fucking frog." She said taking the small slimy creature, she sighed and kissed it, looking back at him. "There are you happy-"She was caught off from the flash of blinding light that took over the room, and Dean laughed.

"Welcome back Sammy, come on and get dressed. We have a witch to hunt,." Dean said to him relived that the last ditch attempted at worked. He tossed a bag to Sam as he took the woman's hand and walked her to the door and shoved her out, "I'll call you." He lied as he looked at Bobby and nodded as he looked back to Sam.

"Dean? What the hell happen."

 

 

Watching as the eldest worked through the night she just laughed at him from the shadows. The spell itself wasn't that much of a care for her, it was meant to be broken, she could care less once he did solve the problem. Then his reaction was what started a shiver of fear. He mentioned a hunt. Moreover, she was getting a tingle of anger from him, his power growing as his anger feed it. She ducked back into the darker shadows coming back into her self, a few miles away as she looked around.

The house was old and falling apart, but that was the point. No one came around, she had the space to herself but now, she could feel their rage burning, and her pointless fun was going to cost her something. She was not sure if it would be power or her life but she didn't like either of those possibilities, so she sat there and rocked this body old and dying while her spirit, what Dean had seen was still young and full of life. She had been searching for years, for a hunter that would be strong enough to take her out and maybe she had finally found one.

 

 

After a long drawn out explanation, Bobby had given the boys the ammo they would need and told them to call him if they needed help and had headed out, they spend another two days hunting around the town for a lead. When they had finally talked to some of the kids from the town, they had mentioned a house, almost outside of the town borders that whenever they went out there they felt out of place. Dean listening with rapt attention as they talked about their hair feeling like it was standing on end. At that moment, he knew that was here he had to go. He nodded to the boys and thanked them; turning and going back to the car, Sam hurried to keep up with him. "Dean wait, what are you doing, why are we rushing out of here now."

"That's the place Sammy, I know it is." He informed him as he jumped into the Impala, and starting the car up again, this time AC/DC blaring from the radio, it was a few hours before the fight and they both knew that Dean liked to listen to something to get himself into the mood, so to speak.

Sam just shrugged and sat down beside him, trusting his brother, he figured that the witch was long gone but Dean was in the mood to kill something and nothing would be changing that so he figured it would be best if he just let his brother rant and rave for a bit before they moved on. After all Sam had been the one that had been turned into a frog, and he wasn't really that upset, sure he was angry that someone would do it, but it had been fixed and there wasn't anything life threatening. But then again Dean had always been the one to make sure that something that messed with the Winchester family only did it once.

The trip was short, and silent, well other then the music. Both brothers were loaded down to the teeth with weapons and Dean could feel the power flowing from the house as they came to a stop, "We have to be fast, and don't let her touch you. Bobby said her magicks come from her touch and her words." He said as he pushed out of the car and moved in a low crouch towards the house.

The door wasn't locked and Dean wasn't sure if t hat was a good thing or not, he frowned and pushed it open with his foot and moved around into the bottom floor. The two of them working together to clear the first floor and the basement before going upstairs, checking room by room they finally came to a stop outside of the last door at the end of the hall.

"Welcome Winchesters," came a hard husky voice. Dean's eyes narrowed, "I always wanted to see a real pair of hunters in my home." She said, and Dean couldn't help but gasp. She wasn't the beauty that had been in front of him a few days earlier. This was a shell of the woman. The hair was the same and the eyes, but that was it. Every other part of her screamed old granny. Yet he didn't removed the shot gun off her.

"Why'd ya do it?" he asked as he moved into the room, the gun trained on her as he made room for Sammy to follow him in, and he winced at her high pitched laughter. He hated witches.

"Why not," came her short answer and her breathing seemed to pick up, either she was really sick or frightened and Dean hoped it would be the latter. He moved closer to her and just narrowed his eyes.

"You know I can't just let you keep doing this." She grinned up at him and nodded as he stood over her and reached out to touch his arm, he jerked away and she looked at him in surprise but then nodded.

"I know, I've just been waiting for the right hunter to do it." She informed him softly looking into his eyes having already come to terms with her death, she had seen it last night in a dream but another part inside her didn't want to lay down, her eyes locked with Dean's and she felt their power mingle as her eyes drew him closer. She tried to force it down, this would only make the two hunters angry. She shook her head but their contact didn't break and Dean took a step forward. It was like there was a curtain raising and a new part of her soul was coming out, it saw the knifes, the guns. It didn't want to die. It wanted to fight, cause damage, kill!

"What are you doing?" he shuddered out as he took another step and her arm twitched, Dean tried to pull away but found that he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot and he couldn't shake the feeling that if she touched him that would be a short end for him. But he couldn't pull away, he watched his eyes widening as the old woman bleed away and the beauty that he had seen on the highway took place.

Sam had watched it all unfolding from the doorway still not sure why Dean had been so pissed about everything that had unfolded. But when she tried to put her hands on him that was the last straw. He pushed his body of the wall and walked over to her, his hands going for his gun. Moving between them he watched her flick her wrist and he felt his feet go out from under him as he went flying into the wall beside him. He grunted as his back slammed into the wall his head following a few seconds later. He grunted again and moaned in pain as he slid down the wall and slammed into the floor.

From his position on the floor Sam watched as the old woman practically floated from her chair, he wasn't sure what was happening but Dean's look changed and it wasn't of boredom anymore, he swore that he could see lust in his brothers eyes. He tried to push back up and pain lanced up his arm, she had popped his shoulder out of joint.

"How-" he asked shocked as he pumped into the wall, shock taking over as he stopped moving as she pushed elegantly out of her chair and again glided across the floor to him. He was frozen to the wall, like a fly in a trap. He watched helplessly as she moved in her hands floating over the air above his body, not touching but so close that he could see the hair on his arms standing up. He watched with shock as Sam went flying and it was enough to break the spell, he shivered and pulled his gun free and pointed it at her, "Get back." He growled rage taking over every inch of his body as he heard Sam cry out in pain.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded as he held the gun in her face, her face and body flickering back and forth between the old woman and the young beauty that he had first met.

"Nothing that hasn't happen to him before." She purred as she reached out for him again, Latin hot on her tongue. She just needed to touch him once, once and it would be enough to enslave him to her will, he was strong but she was better, but the gun was there and all the words in the world wouldn't seal the deal.

"Shut Up!" He screamed at her shaking the gun again, still unsure if she was human or not but if she tried to touch him again then they wouldn't have to worry about it. She laughed, a soft gentle laugh that was calming to the ears, she tossed her head back her hair falling down her back. When her eyes met Dean's again they were Deep green, in the face of the old woman and Sam was being pulled to his feet by invisible hands.

"Dean!" Sam called worried as he felt himself picked up and then he was moving closer to the witch. Dean felt the panic racing threw his body as he watched Sam float closer to them and he pulled the gun back up and cocked the gun, "Let him go or I will shot you." He promised her and his only reply was more Latin then the gun flew from his hands, he was knocked back against the wall and grunted watching helplessly as Sam floated closer, "Stop, take me." He pleaded with her and Sam's trip forward faltered.

"Dean! No-" Sam started but then as if a hand had been clasped over his mouth he went silent. And she turned to look at him, "You would do that? Are you willing to be mine?" she asked moving closer to him as Sam floated back to the floor, a soft nod of Dean's head and she closed the space between them.

She didn't see him pull the blade, she didn't even feel it slide in between her rib cage, her eyes widened as she felt her heart try to keep beating as he twisted the blade and it cut into her heart. "oh-" she said softly her eyes bleeding back to their calm blue. She felt a soft understanding smile on her face and caressed his face, "Well Played my hunter, well played." Was her last words before she was floating, gone and at peace.

Dean watched the life flicker out of her eyes and sighed, shaking his head, "Never fucking get witches." He said as he moved aside, leaving her in her chair as he and Sammy moved down the stairs again. They walked out to the car and tuned back in to what Sammy was saying.

"No, there isn't a need, she's gone." He said knowing that he wouldn't have to burn the body, she had wanted to die. And for some reason he just knew that it was over. "Come on Sam, I'll get you some flies for the road." He said with a knowing smirk as they slipped back into the Impala the screech for the door back and Dean just grinned, gunning the engine, he pulled out and took off, Nirvana back on the radio.

The End


End file.
